


The Night They Found Him: Tony & Bruce

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dildos, Dom!Bruce, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Tony, maintenance, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man returns to the Tower after the mission that finds Ward. He and Bruce handle the aftermath in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night They Found Him: Tony & Bruce

Iron Man flew from Garrett’s villa to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, and then back to the Tower.

“Where to, JARVIS?” He asked.

“Work room, sir. Then shower.”

Tony nodded to himself. That meant that Bruce hadn’t yet left Medical but expected to within the hour. He landed and let his robots remove the suit. He carefully set up the diagnostics and made sure that everything in his lab had been put away and organized. Once certain that his dom couldn’t find any reason to be upset about the state of their joint workspace, he took the elevator to their floor.

The shower was a welcome and calming ritual. As the hot water spilled over him, Tony imagined it sluicing away the responsibilities of the suit. Tonight was especially nice since he had no impact bruises and the team had taken no damages. His mind struggled, briefly, to draw away from his fear and concern over the abused man they’d found. He reminded himself that Bruce and Jemma had been part of the medical team so Ward was in the best hands.

Getting dressed in the loose, soft clothing that Bruce had chosen was also part of the ritual. These clothes didn’t get sent out to be cleaned. Tony washed every set, folded them, and spritzed them each with a small amount of Bruce’s cologne. Putting them on was the most comforting part of his day. When he was stressed, he would wear several of the shirts and snuggle into the soothing scent of his dom.

Once clothed, he moved to the kitchen where the oven had already been pre-heated for the meat and eggplant lasagna that the two of them had prepared earlier in the month.

Tony grinned to himself. No one would believe that Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist, enjoyed nothing more than prepping meals with his dom. His grin faded as he thought about the hell his life had been before Bruce. He hated himself for the way he’d tortured the man whose only “mistake” had been caring about Tony’s wellbeing.

Bruce arrived just as Tony was rinsing the cutting board he’d used for the salad.

“Tony?” There was strain in the dom’s voice.

“In the kitchen, sir.” Tony called. He wiped his hands and went out to greet the man.

A green curtain passed over Bruce’s eyes when they met Tony’s. He hurried forward and hugged his sub tightly. “Well done.” He whispered, feeling the man melt into the praise. “Into the bedroom.” He ordered.

Tony didn’t let go of his dom’s hand as he led the way -- this too, they had discussed; Tony had a Personal 1 rating and needed as much support and dom contact as possible.

Bruce pushed him onto the bed. “I missed you.” His hands were busy pulling down the sweatpants and lifting the shirt off.

Tony understood that the man needed reassurance that he was okay. Bruce always got like this after working with injured or abused subs. He came home with a desperate urge to make sure his own sub was safe. Tony loved every moment of the intense attention.

Bruce’s strong hands touched each part of his torso. His sharp eyes checked Tony over for any new marks from the day’s work in the lab and suit. As he examined his sub, Tony stared at him in unadulterated adoration. When Bruce smiled, a whine of desire was pulled out of Tony. “Agent Coulson says you were wonderful, today. He says you helped them find Ward.” The dom’s fingers massaged the back of Tony’s neck.

“Yes, sir.” The sub breathed.

“I like hearing good reports from Phil about you. It makes me happy and proud.” Bruce reinforced the praise with a kiss. “And I can tell that you followed all of our rules.”

Tony nodded. It had been weeks since he’d willingly ignored one of their procedures to see what Bruce would do. The dom still made a point of noticing and praising Tony’s obedience every night. Tony loved it.

“Let’s go to the dining room.” Bruce said.

Tony whined and squirmed on the bed. “You promised!” His eyes were glazed over and starting to fill with tears.

The dom kissed his cheek. “I know. Wait and see what I have for you.” He gathered up the pliant body and helped him to his feet. “Come to the dining room.”

Tony let himself be led out of the room. He leaned heavily against his dom’s chest, still wobbling between levels of sub-drop. Bruce continued to whisper praise into his ear and tell him to be patient.

Two gift-wrapped boxes sat on the dining room table.

“For me?” Tony asked.

Bruce nodded. “For you, my sub.”

“Can I open them?”

“Go ahead.”

The sub approached the larger box first. He carefully removed the paper, barely tearing it at the tape marks. He could see his dom grinning out of the corner of his eye. The box held four dildos and seven different types of straps. Tony picked up each one. “They’re-” He looked up. “They’re yours.” 

Bruce swooped in to kiss his amazing sub. “That’s right. Pick up the biggest one.” He watched Tony obey. “Good. I’ll give you an extra reward if you tell me what percentage smaller it is.”

He could see the genius engineer’s mind start to work. Tony held the dildo in both hands, rubbing them up and down the length. The sight made Bruce want to force the man to his knees.

“Please, sir, can I suck it?” Tony asked.

Bruce had to pull himself together enough to nod.

Tony wrapped his lips around the silicon for less than two seconds before pulling it out. “Thirteen percent, sir.” 

He nodded. “Very good. Open the other box.” The dom ordered. “Tear the paper.”

Tony shivered, he could be messy in his workshops and around the house but there was something wrong about destroying the careful wrapping job that his dom had done.

“It’s okay, Tony. Go ahead.”

The engineer hesitated again. “I-” He cringed.

“Go ahead and open it however you want.” Bruce said gently. He put a calming hand on his sub’s shoulder and clamped down on the disappointment he felt at Tony’s disobedience. They were still navigating the man’s confused understanding of D/S relationships. He’d known, going into this, that Tony would have moments like these. They’d worked through so many already and this was just another one.

“Thank you, sir.” Tony whispered. He didn’t open the box, though. He stared at it in sub-lock; unable to move and too conflicted to communicate.

Bruce carefully spun him around and wrapped strong arms around the sub’s shoulders. “I’m not angry, Tony. We’ll work through this just like we worked through the cooking and clothes folding. Understood?”

Tony nodded into his dom’s shoulder.

“Do you want some maintenance?” Bruce asked.

Tony nodded again.

“Alright. Go kneel by the couch. I’ll be right there.” The dom quickly changed into more comfortable clothing. He returned to the living room to find Tony kneeling with perfect form. “Good.” Bruce acknowledged.

“Thank you, sir.” Tony whispered.

The dom sat down on the sectional and lifted Tony’s head with finger under his chin. “Are you being punished?” He asked.

“No, sir.”

“Am I angry with you?”

“No, sir.”

“Do I love you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do I have any reason to punish you?”

Tony hesitated.

“Tony. What did we agree on?”

Tony’s voice was small. “You would always tell me when you were angry. I would always know why I was being punished.”

“What else?”

“I could tell you anything before a maintenance session and I wouldn’t be punished for it.”

Bruce nodded. “Are you being punished?”

“No, sir.”

“Am I angry with you?”

“No, sir.”

“Do I love you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do I have any reason to punish you?”

“No, sir.” Tony responded quickly.

“That’s right. Over my lap.” He let the smaller man scramble up and crawl across his knees. “I’m going to adjust you.” Bruce warned before pulling the body into a better position. Tony’s head rested on the seat of the sectional’s short-length. The dom had insisted that his sub would not hurt his back or neck by dangling over Bruce’s knees. They’d purchased the sectional together.

Tony sighed and went boneless. Bruce hid a smile at how quickly these maintenance sessions had a way of relaxing and re-centering his sub.

“You’re a good sub,” Bruce said, “and I’m very proud of your work today. We’ll do the usual.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Tony’s response was muffled by the cushion.

Bruce started the spanking with 10 swats that alternated cheeks. Tony was never required to count during maintenance. He found the act of counting each hit too humiliating for comfort. He only did so when he was being punished and punishments never occurred over Bruce’s lap.

Once the first ten had been completed, Bruce rubbed his sub’s back. “You’re doing so well. So very well.” He pulled the loose pants down. The last ten slaps were against the bare, meaty part of Tony’s ass. Bruce’s hand cupped the skin as he built up a stinging warmth across Tony’s most sensitive area. His sub was caught between moaning and gasping. Bruce could see the tears gathering. When he was done, the dom spun Tony over, knowing that his red ass-cheeks would be pressing into Bruce’s lap. He gathered Tony up and kissed away the tears.

“Such a good sub. How do you feel?”

Tony squirmed in his lap while Bruce pretended not to notice Tony’s masochistic desire for pain or the way his cock bobbed between them.

“Better, sir.”

Bruce held him for a little longer, until Tony’s squirming became more desperate. “Bathroom and then back to the dining room, please.” He ordered.

Tony stood up, kissed both of Bruce’s hands, and then fled to the toilet.

The dom watched him go before readjusting himself within his pants. He sighed. Tony would be the death of him, he was sure of it. And it was moments like these, when he could fully be a dom, that the Hulk was most quiet. Tony might be the death of him, but the man had also saved his sanity and given him the relationship he needed most.

Tony returned, face wet from being scrubbed with a cool cloth.

“Let’s open the second package.” The dom said gently. He watched Tony move towards the gift, look quickly at him for permission, and then carefully remove the tape.

“Oh.” Tony stared at the three paddles and two crops in awe. His stomach twisted and he felt tears well up again. It didn’t take his genius intellect to realize that if he’d opened the box before the maintenance session, he could have gotten spanked with one of these beautiful wooden pieces while one of the dildos sat in his ass. Instead, because Bruce refused to play after a maintenance session, he would miss out on that. If only he’d listened to his dom! If only he’d done as he’d been asked!

“Tomorrow. I promise.” Bruce ran his hand over Tony’s ass. “Let’s eat. You’ll feel better after food.” He guided the man to the kitchen and pushed him lightly towards the cabinets. When his sub was like this, it was dangerous to have him carry the hot food or the sharp cutlery. Bruce watched as Tony pulled out two plates and carried them to the table. Bruce set the rest of the table and served out the food.

Tony ate mechanically, knowing that his dom would be upset if he didn’t finish what was on his plate.

Bruce stayed silent. Eventually, Tony looked up from his food. “I’m sorry, sir.”

A slow and loving smile crossed from the dom’s face. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Tony.” He reached across the short space to caress the man’s cheek. “I told you we’d work through this together.”

“Did you want to use those on me tonight?”

“I’ll use them on you tomorrow, Tony. I already promised, that. Will you be good, tomorrow?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I still have that extra gift you earned from earlier. Would you like it now?”

Tony was too emotionally exhausted to think about opening another gift. “Tomorrow, please?” He asked.

Bruce nodded. “Tomorrow.” He helped Tony clear the table and fill the dishwasher. “Go get ready for bed. I’ll meet you there. I’m going to read some journal articles. You can bring a book or a small project.” He watched the sub nod and shuffle towards the bedroom.

The dom was used to the movement of holograms in his peripheral vision. He ignored the work and his sub’s quiet muttering. He tried not to get too involved in Tony’s work unless the man started becoming manic or obsessive. A bright sparkle of a hologram being dissolved into nothingness caught his eye. He looked up to see Tony puzzling over what looked like a butt plug.

“Tony? What have I told you about working on sex toys before bed? You get yourself worked up.”

The genius jumped at the sound of Bruce’s voice and stared at him with wide eyes. “It isn’t a sex toy. Look.” He expanded the hologram so that Bruce could read the specifications.

“Tony, there’s no medical proof that vibration therapy works.”

The man shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. With the aloe and arnica that seeps out, it’ll feel good, even if the vibrations don’t actually heal.”

Bruce shook his head. “We don’t know how damaged his rectum and colon are. Inserting anything could make it worse.”

“You insert the gel.”

“Yes.” The doctor admitted. “That’s done very carefully and he was unconscious during the procedure.”

Tony curled into himself. He let Bruce pull him close.

“I’m proud of your empathy and desire to help someone who has been hurt so badly. I think this idea has many possible applications. Let’s talk about it tomorrow with Dr. Fitz and Dr. Simmons. You know how much they love your work.”

The sub nodded against his dom’s chest. It was true that the two geniuses were a little in awe of him and could be trusted to keep up with his thought process.

“How are you feeling? What do you need before sleeping?”

“Anything.” Tony mumbled.

They both knew that “anything” was code for, “I just want attention” which Bruce was perfectly willing to provide.

“Do you remember what we’re going to start working on, this week?” The dom asked.

Tony nodded and Bruce thought he could actually feel the heat coming off the sub’s cheeks.

“Look at me and tell me.”

The sub wouldn’t disobey this direct order - he uncurled and met Bruce’s gaze. “Ejaculating untouched.” He relaxed when Bruce smiled.

“And why are we going to work on that?” Bruce asked.

“Because I asked us to.”

The doctor nodded. Prior to his trip to the desert and the subsequent horrors, Tony had been able to orgasm without genital contact. In sub-space, he’d been able to orgasm with just a word from his dom. Now, though, the bio-feedback connection had been severed and Bruce had watched Tony make himself sick trying to force something that wouldn’t come.

It was generally accepted that individuals with sub ratings of 1 or 2 could derive so much pleasure from their submission that orgasm came without the need for contact. Bruce had explained a number of times that lacking this ability did not make Tony any less desirable. Tony didn’t see it that way. As far as he was concerned, he was flawed and incomplete.

“Tonight, though, I want you naked and laid out on a towel.”

Tony quickly moved to follow the implicit commands. A soft towel was spread out on his side of the bed and he carefully folded the clothes he’d be changing back into before sleep. When he was on his back, looking up at Bruce, he grinned. The dom grinned back. This position had been hard-won as Tony struggled against his need to submit and his fear of appearing weak.

“So good for me.” Bruce praised. His hands were already slick with lube and he spent no time teasing his sub. Both hands went straight to the half-hard cock. With gentle touches, he brought the man to full hardness. 

Bruce freely admitted loving his sub’s uncut penis. He played with the foreskin, pulling it back to reveal the sharply mushroomed head. Tony squirmed under the touch. As his dom set up a slowly, steady pace, he melted further into the mattress. He knew, without opening his eyes, that Bruce would be smiling down at him. The knowledge that he had his dom’s full attention made him feel warm.

“I love you.” Bruce whispered.

Tony’s cock twitched. The hands began moving slightly faster. He knew from experience that Bruce could keep up these torturously pleasurable sensations for well over an hour. When Dr. Bruce Banner focused on something, it had his complete attention. 

“Relax.” Bruce ordered.

Tony let his head fall back against the pillow.

As a reward, one of the hands moved lower to cradle his sack. Bruce continued the strokes while gently tugging on his sub’s balls. Tony whimpered as he tried not to buck upwards.

“Good.” Bruce praised, recognizing how hard Tony was working to be obedient. He added a small twist to his upstroke, ending with a polishing motion across the head that drove Tony crazy.

The sub was panting, mouth open, head swung back as he unconsciously spread his legs further.

The dom’s world narrowed. His sub was happy, blissful even. He was taking care of the man he loved. This feeling, more than anything else, had helped counterbalance the anger that seemed so close to the surface. Still smiling at his handsome, genius, sub, he pressed against the man’s perineum.

Tony keened as his load landed against his chest. Still panting and dazed, he squirmed when his dom used a cloth to clean him up. He finally managed to grin up Bruce. “Thank you, sir”

Bruce covered the small body with his own and kissed Tony deeply. “You’re welcome, Tony.”

By now, the genius knew better than to mention Bruce’s erection. The dom’s intense satisfaction in taking care of his sub overrode his physical needs. Tony could see, in just the way he moved, that this time together had gone a long way in dispelling the unpleasantness of the day.

“Get dressed. Lights out in five.” Bruce whispered. He was caressing Tony’s torso in a completely undemanding but possessive way.

Tony didn’t want to move away from the attention but he dressed again in his pajamas and settled back into bed.

“You’ll enjoy your gift tomorrow.” Bruce informed him.

“And the paddles and plugs?” Tony asked.

“I’ve already promised.” 

The sub nodded, “I’ll be good.”

Bruce smiled. “I know.” He made sure Tony was well tucked in before turning out the lights.


End file.
